


Amour Plastique

by LeonardWatchLOL



Series: When Swindlers Start Laughing [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, maybe just mentions of the incident, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, or something like that, really - Freeform, there's nothing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardWatchLOL/pseuds/LeonardWatchLOL
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya stick together because, surprisingly, self-pity is more fun in pairs of two.Hate too.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: When Swindlers Start Laughing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677868
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Shizuo and Izaya have a rather heart-warming conversation.
> 
> Not really.

You feel like shit and nothing more for a few full blissful moments. Your thoughts far too dissipated to be something concrete. 

Then everything hits back and the air is now not enough.

You cough until your ribs hurt and your whole body is shaking, trying to calm down eventually just making you more tired than you already are. From now on you decide this won't be a good day. Hell, you don't know if it will be ever be a "good" day anymore. Your head hurts and the light from the window wasn't helping in the-

Window?

Cealing?

You try to get up as fast as you can, your body burning like it has been set on fire (and it might just be, judging by how everything is feeling so clammy and hot).

You gather enough energy to finally pull yourself up, sitting on what it seems to be a couch in the middle of too white room. (Really, who designed this?) Relief of not being outside that were house followed by dread happens in your mind, still a little foggy from all that happened and you are still not sure what does that even-

I doesn't matter.

It doesn't _have_ to matter.

You are going to prove them it doesn't matter, even when you can feel your fingers broken and your mouth full of dirt and sand. You are not thirsty. 

There's something on your wounds though, hugging and preventing you from moving. Lifting your shirt (clean shirt?), the impeccable image of white bandages hiding your mistakes receives you. They seem almost innocent, you think, before panic raises to your mind. Finally, the situation hits you all at once.

They came back.

They back to pick whatever there is left.

A noise from the outside manages to catch your attention, immediately sending you on defense mode. You stand up however you can, a wave of pain immediately hitting you all at once. You don't care, used to pain as you are. 

If you are going to fall.

If you have to fall.

You hope gods will let you take them with you during the fall.

You hope it will be long enough to kill you all.

(...)

From your point of view the floor, even if expensive like everything in your hotel room suite is, definitely is not the best place to be held captive. Even if the one on top of you and one shaky hand on your throat is a surprise-but-angry Shizuo.

Especially if the one with your life a movement away is a surprised-but-angry Shizuo.

Fuck.

You can feel your own body trembling, a strange mix of weariness and something similar to fear (and it's not fear, you've never been scared of the idiot in front of you) starts setting in you. You entirely body already protesting from the rude treatment, you don't think you would be able to stand upright now if you had to.

It's disturbingly disgusting. Almost insulting.

Same with the whole situation, if you are being sincere with yourself. Good thing you never are.

Opting for the most insincere smile, you grab Shizuo's wrist and dig your nails. Shizuo barely registers, more focused on you than in anything around him. Typical. Maybe at another time, you would have tried to stab him. The game having to continue and you too impatient to realize when enough is enough. It was never enough, you know now. Pushing until braking point. 

"Ah, Shizu... chan. Even if choking has become a new kink for you in these recent days I must tell you I am not really a fan of it outside of bed."

You wait for a second, the pressure around getting tighter. You give in. 

" In other words, get you fucking hands off my neck before I cut you to pieces. Shizu-chan. " You blurt out, the acid in every inch of the words. If asked, you would say it was completely controlled. You'll never recognize the small fragments of fear that escaped in that sentence. 

The time seems to stop for both of you, and you start wishing that courier-san has actually ended you last night. At least you wouldn't have been left alone with the reminiscents of a man. Looking at him, Shizuo doesn't look physically too changed from how you remember him. Same blond hair, now with different garments. However, there's a certain uneasiness on him, like he was trying far too hard to appear calm. You almost feel out of place, trying to catch a glimpse of your abandoned wheelchair at the other end of the room. After a moment, Shizuo takes his hand back like you were as cold as ice and as hot as fire. 

"Izaya... you, you look..."

You push him away far too fast, although if he even noticed is a mystery for you.

"Just shut up. It's like the kettle calling the pot black, wouldn't you say so, Shizu-chan?"

You still hate him, human and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone feels like they are drowning, and no one wants to admit why.

In retrospect, this might not be the strangest thing you have ever done.

The room is a mixture of white and ochre and blue, maybe some yellow tones coming from to the light outside open curtains you know you left closed the night before.

The room is nice and you feel a little like your old self, trying to find everything there is to know by dissecting every little piece to its rawest state. Analyzing details like it's your profession. It was, still is.

There are a closet and some chairs by your right and a nervous Shizuo by your left, and you wonder if running would do any good. Clenching and releasing your fingers seems like the only thing you can actually bring yourself to do, all just to keep the pain and memories from taking over. You don't want to look at him, but the past pulls you and you fall again to your old schemes.

Shinra said he would be back soon, except that doctor measures time like you do limits. Hence instead of waiting you decide that checking what's been happening while you were gone is by far the better option. The room getting hotter by the second even with AC and rain. 

"Izaya"

The world hits you back at once and for a moment you forget what breathing feels like.

Those kids should better come back or-

Seriously, if an attempt to threaten children is the best you can do now, then you never deserved Valhalla. 

Not everything is as bad when you think about it, but being dramatic has always been a quirk of yours. 

"Izaya, how did I ended up here" his tone is too flat for it to be a question, however, it doesn't carry the anger of an accusation. It sounds small, distant, and detached, and you can't know if it's like that or it's just you. 

"How do you think?" you sound bitter and tired and without a game in mind. For once, all your thoughts have been replaced with sterile white and musky smell of disinfectant. It's funny, mostly because Shizuo spent most of his early childhood in a hospital room. "Human or not, Shizuo, you're still as stupid as a rock". 

Shizuo growls at you and gives up any possibility of conversation. A feeling of sickness slowly crawls in, and throwing up seems like such a sensible option.

It's okay, you think. Better not talking at all than having to explain why to bother so much for a man you said you hated. You rather ignore it all, the explanation hurting even after years of resigning acceptance.   
Something doesn't feel quite right in the room. Something hasn't been quite right for a long while. You know that like you have gotten to know the ache of your bones. 

He looks fine, all things considered. 

You can't help but envy him a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahre! 
> 
> Long chapters end me, so I never do them. Yep. 
> 
> Procrastination is just fun when you know you'll be suffering in two days with the never ending amount of work. 
> 
> I am not responsable, okay? I thought we had already established that. 
> 
> Hope I can write more chapters soon.
> 
> This might be the longest work in the whole series. I just don't know how to feel about that.


End file.
